Under Pressure
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Shannon Moore was lured back to WWE with promises of gold around his waist but soon learns it was all a lie. Seeing that the only way to make it is to be bigger and stronger he turns to a dark side and the only person who can save him is Autumn. ShannonxO
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is dedicated to the ever talented Mentally-Unstable whom without I would have never started writing fanfictions. So thank you MU! May my bastardizations live forever...(inside joke)...**

* * *

Shannon Moore stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. Even though he and Jimmy had won their match, tonight was just not his night. He didn't feel like himself and he was in a bitter mood. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was mentally kicking himself for leaving TNA. And he was pissed that Shane lured him back with promises of a cruiserweight title run. He should have known if it comes out of a McMahon's mouth it was all bullshit. But all his best friends were with WWE and they did pay a little better than TNA.

But WWE was killing his confidence and his spirit. And he felt even more lost than usual. And Shane was out with an injury, Jeff was on RAW and matt was, well Matt. So why did he come back and then it hit him as soon as he heard the knock on the locker room door.

"Hey Shannon, you ready?" Autumn called out through the cracked door to his locker room.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bags."

Autumn left her own luggage outside the door as she walked into the room and set down on an empty chair watching as Shannon crammed the last of his stuff into his bags.

"That was some match you had tonight. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." He snapped. And immediately wished he could take it back. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's ok. What's up with you? Lately you've been so grouchy and preoccupied. Not to mention, not at all like your usual self."

"I'm starting to regret leaving TNA. The only reason I came back to WWE was because I was told I would get a big push. Can you even remember the last time I held a title? Because I sure as hell can't!"

"You have a valid point. So why don't you just talk to the big dogs and remind them of this?"

Shannon held open the door and waited while Autumn got her bag and they continued down the corridor. "Do you know who the last person was that complained about a not getting their push or the way creative wasn't using them the way they felt they should be used? Yeah, it was Chris Masters and where is he now?"

"Another valid point."

They continued the rest of the way to the car in silence.

-- -- --

Autumn glanced over at Shannon as they pulled into the Outback steak house for a bite to eat. "Are you sure you don't want to go to your room and order pizza?"

"No way am I passing up Fosters beer and steak. I'm fine, now come on."

She shook her head, grabbed the keys and trailed Shannon into the restaurant. Once they were seated he wasted no time ordering their usual tequila shots with beer backers.

"Did you forget that I'm driving?" Autumn asked in an annoyed tone.

"No I didn't. Did you forget I'm having a bad week?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll both be having bad weeks if I go to jail for a DUI."

Shannon knocked back his shot and downed half of his beer before responding. "All I want is a few hours to relax and forget about work before I have to return. We can call a cab or look there's Punk over there. We can easily ride with him."

"Fine." Autumn followed suit and downed the alcohol in front of her. "So what _do _you plan to do to get your shot at the 'big time?"

Shannon finished his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring another. "I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"What do you want to talk about then?" She pretended to look over her menu as the waitress set down two more shots and two more beers. It was going to be a long night for her.

"Let's talk about the weather, politics or what you're going to order."

"The weather sucks because it's cold. The candidates for president suck especially Obama and I'm getting the usual."

"Well then, let's get this party started. Blooming onion anyone?"

Autumn laughed. "You may be the lamest party planner I know."

"Speaking of lame, look who just walked in."

Autumn turned to see Chavo walking past. "Ah, I didn't order ham!"

"Neither did I."

Both of them burst out laughing and chugged their remaining beer down.

"So what are your plans for your days off?" Autumn asked as she popped a piece of the onion in her mouth.

Shannon seemed to be in another world, his eyes transfixed on Chavo and his parade of cheap whores and the Cruiserweight title that was being used as a centerpiece to seemingly taunt Shannon.

"You know there's more than just the Cruiserweight title."

"Yeah right. They've already done the whole David and Goliath angle with Rey and Khali. Face it, in a world where only big guys sell in Vince's eyes- I am nothing."

"That's not true Shannon. You have more skill and potential than most of the guys, big and small on the roster."

Shannon threw back another shot and stared a hole through Chavo. "You know that and I know that. But look at where I am. I'm lucky if I even get a match. Now that Jamie is in charge I'm seeing a little more time but we both know it won't last- it never does."

Autumn sighed. She hated seeing Shannon so down on himself. Even though he had some good points she wished he wouldn't beat himself up over it. Maybe he would have had it better in TNA but he was back with them at WWE now. She never was sure what led to his return and she never pushed the issue. She was just happy to have her best friend back. "So do you want to do something this weekend or what?"

He seemed lost in thought as he fidgeted with the edge of his menu. "Oh, I think Matt's having a party but we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No it's cool. Matt's parties are the best. Besides he would never forgive us if we didn't show."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Autumn frowned at his simple reply. "Do you want to just get our food to go?"

Shannon nodded and downed his beer. "Sounds good. Go ahead and order for me, I'll be back in a minute."

"OK." She watched as he walked away. There was nothing she could do but be there for him and hopefully catch him if he fell.


	2. Lonely Morning

A/N: Not that I have anything against John Morrison or Miz, because I actually like them. I just needed a bad guy(s) for the sake of the fic. Thanks for the reviews, adding the story to your alerts and everything!

* * *

"Thanks for the ride man." Shannon slurred as he and Autumn exited the backseat of CM Punk's car. Shannon walked ahead as Autumn said goodnight to Maria who promised to take Autumn to pick up her rental car tomorrow morning.

Autumn caught up to Shannon who was loaded down with his bags, a bag of food and trying to retrieve the room key from his pocket.

"I've got my key right here, come on."

Shannon stopped and waited for her to lead the way. Apparently, the liquor was kicking in as he stumbled a bit and stopped to readjust the bags. Autumn smirked and took the bag of takeout from him. "Thanks."

Once they were inside her room, she kicked off her heels and Shannon fell into a chair. "Please tell me you have provisions."

Autumn shot him a sideways glance. "Provisions?"

"Yeah, booze, liquor, hooch, beer, wine. You get the picture?"

"I think you need to eat." She set out the Styrofoam containers on the table.

"Thanks _mom_, but I know what I need and it's not steak. Not yet anyways."

"There's beer in the fridge, help yourself." Autumn sat on the edge of the bed and picked at the steamed vegetables on her plate while watching Shannon out of the corner of her eye. Something was definitely off with him. He never drank like this unless it was his birthday of New Year's Eve. And the look he got on his face when Chavo walked in the Outback earlier she thought he might actually try to take his belt right there.

Shannon walked over to the fridge and retrieved a beer and a mini bottle of vodka. He popped the top on the beer and started drinking before he made it back to the chair. Autumn ate her dinner and he drank his liquor while awkward silence settled over the room.

"How long are you gonna be mad at me?"

"Until you tell me what's going on with you."

Shannon finished his beer and stood up to leave. "You wouldn't understand. It's not as hard for the divas. All you need is a great set of tits and a firm ass but I need to be bigger, better and stronger than the next person. I don't have time to explain this to you again. I'll see you later."

Autumn sat there shocked and stunned. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Shannon and at that moment, she was too pissed to care.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Autumn knocked relentlessly on Shannon's door only to get no answer. She checked her watch again. If they wanted to make it to Birmingham in time for the SmackDown taping, they needed to leave in the next hour. She pulled out her cell phone, dialed his number, and of course got his voice mail. She left a message telling him to meet her at the waffle house next door.

-------------------------------------------

The waffle house was packed with many of her fellow co-workers yet no sign of Shannon. Autumn managed to find an empty table next to Torrie, Rey and Jamie.

"Hey Autumn! What's wrong?" Torrie greeted in her usual cheery voice.

"I can't find Shannon and he's riding with me. Have any of you seen him?"

"I haven't." Rey offered between bites of his omelet.

"Me either, sorry." Torrie smiled.

Jamie who had his mouth full took a little longer to reply. "Yeah, I saw him about thirty minutes ago. He was getting into the truck with John Morrison and Miz ."

Autumn just stared at him dumfounded before she mumbled a thanks and left.

-------------------------------------------

Autumn spent most of the four-hour drive to Birmingham seething in anger. They always traveled together and not once had he ever left her hanging as he just did. Not only that when did he start hanging around John Morrison? The guy was bad news and both she and Shannon knew that. So now not only was she pissed but now she was worried.


End file.
